Innocent Musings
by LetTheWookieWin
Summary: The freedom of the big city is a breath of fresh air. It's ironic, you muse, because there's very little that qualifies as 'fresh' in the city. The people are rude, the air is stifling and Chief Bei Fong could not be any more anal if she tried.


**AN – **I'm not going to lie to you, dear readers, I'm loving LOK. The characters are brilliant and Republic City is _awesome._ I was wary that it was going to ruin A:TLA for me but it seems like a totally new show. And I want a Naga. Anyway, this fic is slightly different from anything I've written before so please feel free to point out any mistakes you notice. I was trying something new and I'm not quite sure if it worked or not. Please enjoy and shoot me a review if you liked it.

**Disclaimer – **Don't own.

...

The first thing you notice about Republic City is that it's amazingly, unimaginably large. For a Watertribe girl, who has spent all of your seventeen years cooped up in a compound, the freedom of the big city is a breath of fresh air. It's ironic, you muse, because there's very little that qualifies as 'fresh' in the city. The people are rude, the air is stifling and Chief Bei Fong could not be any more anal if she tried. If you had been anyone else, you would have packed up and shipped out back home to the South Pole. But you're not anyone else. You're Korra. The Avatar. You're the rebellious, headstrong and fiery reincarnation of Avatar Aang and you'll be damned if you let some rude, pushy city folk divert you from your duty. Republic City may be smelly, but it was Avatar Aang's 'greatest' achievement and you owe it to him to continue his legacy. Also, it is home to some delightful hobos and, as Avatar, you feel it is your sacred duty to defend their best interests.

The second thing you notice about Republic City is that, despite being either old and decrepit or just plain dead, the members of Avatar Aang's Gaang are still very popular with the citizens of your new home. Admittedly, the large statue of your previous life that stands smack-bang in the middle of the harbour gives that fact away, but it still comes as quite a shock when you come across a bobble-headed version of Master Katara. Although you adore the old coot, you can't help but feel that the manufacturers have been a bit too generous with their interpretation. You may have not known her in her youth, but you are fairly certain that she was never *ahem* _that_ well-endowed. Nevertheless, you take the bobble-head home to Tenzin and find great amusement in the way the vein in his forehead throbs at the sight of his mother in the rather revealing outfit.

Traces of the Gaang are everywhere in Republic City. From the statue of Toph Bei Fong, standing proudly outside the Police HQ, to the pocket sized Sokka quote books available from almost every self-respecting tourist stall. Part of you, the part that was once part of Aang, swells with fuzzy and warm feelings. It is nice to know your friends, your true companions, were appreciated and are still loved for their exploits. The other part of you, the part that is most definitely Korra, is filled with longing. Friends are not something you are accustomed to. After all, you grew up in a compound and had very little contact with anyone your own age. It's no surprise that your two best friends are a Polar-bear dog and a water-wielding warrior of an old woman. And during your childhood, being friends with Master Katara had both benefits and drawbacks. On one hand, she was willing to take out anyone who gave you any trouble with a battle-cry and a quick flick of the wrist. On the other, however, her rather lengthy speeches on the subject of hope made you want to punch her in the face. Your relationship with Tenzin is remarkably similar. Except you actually would punch him. And probably enjoy it.

The third thing you notice about Republic City is that Pro-benders are jerks. Not all of them, Bolin is a sheer delight and the two of you embrace each other like long-lost siblings, but some, *coughMakocough*, drive you insane. It's not his fault _- it totally is -_ but there's something about him that makes you want to enter the Avatar state and kick him where it hurts the most. You don't know WHY he irks you to such a great extent _- yes, you do. It's his smug indifference and blatant disrespect for your clearly awesome bending skills -_ but you refuse to believe that the two of you cannot forge some sort of shaky friendship. It will just take time. And persistence. And probably a bit of stalking. The stalking you're not too worried about, Jinora and Ikki have already pronounced themselves as loyal 'Makorra' shippers, and will fully support a stalking mission if it brings their two favourite benders together. So at least you'll have company.

Tenzin's family is somewhat of an oddity for you. You love your folks, there's absolutely no doubt in your mind about that, but you cannot claim to be close to them. Your entire life was spent in that compound, training to become the Avatar, an Avatar worthy of Aang's legacy, and unfortunately, that left very little time for family bonding. It shames you to admit it, but Master Katara is more like a mother to you than the woman who actually gave you life. Which is weird because Master Katara is old and wrinkly and has slapped you in the face with a water whip on more than one occasion. Admittedly, it was usually because you have the attention span of a goldfish and found it rather difficult to stay focussed during her lessons, but you're still fairly sure that the action qualifies as child abuse. You'd complain but it never really hurts and you know you probably deserve it. Besides, Avatar Aang was forced to endure far worse when studying Earthbending under Toph's tutelage, so you count yourself lucky. Master Katara; old and slightly senile she may be, but you can honestly say that she's never launched an enormous boulder at your head. For fun.

The family of airbenders accepts you unconditionally. You know that you're reckless and tend to jump into action before thinking things through but, despite your faults, Tenzin's family has yet to throw you out. You find that you fit easily with them, perhaps more easily than you do with your own folks. It's surprising and kind of nice. You adore the kids. You've always wanted siblings and Jinora and Ikki fit the role of younger sisters wonderfully. Your heart swells the first time Jinora comes to you for boy advice and, despite knowing absolutely nothing about the opposite gender, you strive to offer the most helpful tips you can. The result is a sort of jumbled and senseless mess and it does not surprise you at all when Jinora sighs and asks Bolin for advice instead. But, she insists, at least you tried. Her sister is perhaps more exhausting than anyone you have ever met - _and that includes drunk Bolin._ A conversation with Ikki is always one-sided and you often find yourself rather impressed at the large number of words the girl can fit into one breath. It must be an airbender thing. You pride yourself that you are perhaps the only individual who can actually decipher the rapid speech that fires out of Ikki's mouth and you cannot prevent the smug grin that spreads across your face when even her father turns to you, eyes wide and helpless, begging for a translation. But at least Ikki is fairly normal. Meelo, on the other hand, is an odd child. Yes, you adore the little freak, but you can't help but feel that Avatar Aang passed on some pretty screwed up genes to his grandkids. "Be the leaf, Korra!" makes sense when airbending, but Meelo screams it at every available opportunity and you wonder whether the small child actually knows what he's talking about. Then again, he does insist that there's a gateway to the Spirit World in his closet, so you admit that the reliability of his wisdom is somewhat flawed.

Pema and Tenzin win the award for the best and most awesome middle-aged couple. It's not a real award but, as you watch your Sifu dote on his pregnant wife with adoration and utter devotion clear on his face, you feel it totally should be. Although, you muse, Tenzin might object to being labelled 'middle-aged.' Aang's son is a source of constant frustration for you. You respect the guy and he certainly fills a fatherly role in your life _- you still shudder every time you recall the occasion he attempted to give you 'The Talk' -_ but you clash on almost every possible subject. Enter Pema. She's the peacemaker and can smooth over any petty, and heated, debate with apparent ease. You respect her for that. It would be easy for her to side with her husband when the two of you go at it, but she's fair and always willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. It makes you feel as if your opinions and arguments have worth and makes you think that perhaps you're not too awful at this Avatar thing after all.

Realistically, you know that you're probably never going to live up to Aang's legacy _- the guy did save the world, end a war, unite all four nations and found a city -_ but, as you knock an opponent out of the Pro-bending ring and laugh as Bolin lifts you into the air in triumph, Mako smirking in the background, you realise that you're not Aang. You're Korra. Alright, you're not going to end a war or build a city. But the only legacy you should worry about is your own. And as Bolin twirls you around and the announcer declares the Fire Ferrets the winners, you realise something else about Republic City:

Republic City is where legacies are born.


End file.
